Nobunaga Oda (Onimusha: Warlords)
Nobungaga Oda is a major antagonist in the Onimusha video game series, acting as the main antagonist in the second and third games. After Fortinbras defeat in the first game, Nobunaga takes the position as King of Genma demons. Although he is a human, the Genma accept him as their new king. As the demon king, he sets out to conquer Japan. He is also married to Vega Donna, who is also a demon-human hybrid. He is based on the real-life warlord Nobunaga Oda of feudal Japan. Biography ''Onimusha: Warlords'' In the first Onimusha game, Nobunaga appears in the first video sequence fighting at the Battle of Okehazama against warlord Yoshimoto Imagawa. Nobunaga was a tiny force compared to the Imagawa's massive army. However, due to an ambush, Nobunaga successfully kills Yoshimoto. Immediately after winning, Nobunaga was shot and killed by an arrow. The Genma demons, under the direction of Guildenstern, revive Nobunaga from the dead. He swears allegiance to them and promises to conquer Japan in their name. At the time, Nobunaga is fighting the rival Saito clan, trying to conquer their territory of Mino. In order to ensure Nobunaga's victory, the demons kidnap the princess of Mino and plan to have Nobunaga drink her blood. They also kidnap the princess's little brother, in order to murder him in front of her, filling her with sorrow and making her blood stronger. However, after Fortinbras is killed by Samanosuke, the evil ceremony is thwarted. But Nobungaga still manages to defeat the Saito family at the Battle of Inabayama. He then takes over as the leader of the demons. ''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'' After some time, Nobunaga leads an attack on Yagyu Village, killing everyone and burning it to the ground. Jubei Yagyu, the leader of the Yagyu clan, survives and swears revenge. He is then granted Oni powers to defeat Nobunaga. Nobunaga's allies Ginghamphatts , Jujudormah , and Gogandantess, try to defeat Jubei but fail. Nobunaga's own sister Oichi goes to the aid of Jubei, mainly due to the fact she is married to a rival warlord of Nobunaga and wants to stop her brother. Nobunaga faces Jubei and ends up being defeated. However, he returns once more from the dead. ''Onimusha: Blade Warriors'' Nobunaga appears as a playable character and the final boss. ''Onimusha 3: Demon Siege'' After Nobunaga conquers most of Japan, one of his retainers, Mitsuhide Akechi (the uncle of Samanosuke), betrays Nobunaga and tries to assassinate him at Honnoji Temple. Meanwhile, Nobunaga sends his ally Guildenstern to the future to conquer France in 2004. In spite of this, Guildenstern fails. At the end of the game, Nobunaga is defeated at Honnoji by Samanosuke and his reign of terror ends. But the Genma still remain. Gallery Oni3GenmaKingNobunaga.jpg Misc Folder (92).JPG Misc Folder (93).JPG oni3nobu.jpg oni4titled.jpg oni12Final boss.jpg Trivia *Nobunaga is based on the real-life warlord of feudal Japan with the same name. Nobunaga was known as "The Demon Lord" due to his ruthless tactics and powerful army. Just like in the game, he is killed at Honnoji by his former general Mitsuhide. **It is interesting to note that Nobunaga was erroneously reported to have been killed at the Battle of Okehazama after he had won. This is probably the basis of the plot of Onimusha. Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Revived Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Dark Forms Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Vandals Category:Spouses Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Satanism Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Traitor Category:Nemesis Category:Wealthy Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Master Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:God Wannabe Category:Charismatic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Genocidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supremacists Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Control Freaks Category:Undead Category:Thought-Forms Category:Fictionalized Category:The Heavy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Samurai Category:Terrorists Category:Damned Souls Category:Mentally Ill Category:Pure Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Disciplinarians Category:Cheater Category:Greedy